


Follow You, Follow You

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creepier than intended, M/M, Not a Love Story, Prompt Fic, Stalking, Tumblr Prompt, Unrepentant Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Loki's found interest in a certain, unknowing mortal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt for baraysta on tumblr. I know I've only posted two short fics so far but I have a big story that I'm gonna write for November, so hopefully, it will be up by Christmas ^^. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> If you have any requests, please ask me on my tumblr (thepsychologyonexoticghosts)! I do write most ships and I'd love to write them!  
> EDIT: oh my god, i need to look over these better! so may typos...

Loki didn’t know why he was doing it , but he couldn’t help it. Was it his charm? His intelligence? Surely the latter. But no matter why, Loki was stalking a mortal. Obsessing over a mortal. Tony Stark was more than unique and was one of the smartest mortals on Earth. That which most would consider magic took him only a week to figure out, posing just enough of a challenge to be interesting. Suffice it to say, Tony Stark had piqued his interest. And Loki couldn’t get enough.

Right now, Tony Stark was seated at the front of a large table in one of the fanciest restaurants in Manhattan. Other so-called ‘geniuses’ were seated around Stark. Loki wanted to roll his eyes. They could never compare to his mortal. He almost rolled his eyes at that, too. _His_ mortal, what an idea.

Loki was a bit ashamed to be tracking Stark so persistently. He was just a human, and nothing more. He shouldn’t matter, but he did. And following one man for such an extended period of time without malice was beyond Loki. Not only that, but he risked being caught. He was a known villain following a hero in the streets. It’s amazing no citizen had raised an alarm. And if Heimdall found him, that would be… Well, the aesir don’t take too kindly when you fake your death twice and commit treason more times than you can count.

Luckily, Loki’s spellwork could take care of Heimdall. He wasn’t as observant as he claimed. Loki was almost his equal in sight, and he didn’t have enchanted eyes. Loki was safe as long as he stayed focus.

That’s another thing, focus. Loki prided himself in his dedication and precision. He was neat and organized. But Tony Stark knew how to mess him up, even if he didn’t realize it. The mortal’s hands were always steady and confident. The man himself was, too. He could charm an angry crowd in just a few words. Tony Stark had a way with his words. And that was just in public. In the privacy of his own home, Stark was even more appealing. He was unguarded, often not bothering with clothes, which was a whole other problem. Stark paraded that chest piece proudly in his own home. Loki often thought of taking it out and examining it, try to find out how it was able to deflect the scepter's power.

What really drove Loki insane was what Stark did in an even more private place. Even alone, the mortal was a master in bed. The regal part of him coiled at the thought of such lewd displays. But his mischievous part reveled in it. It had almost gotten him in trouble as well, too busy watching the portal and not his disillusionment charms.

Loki blinked out of his thoughts and looked back at Stark’s table, now erupting with laughter Most of Stark’s guests were grabbing for their coats and departing with a handshake. They were gone soon enough, Stark putting on his own jacket and heading towards the doors. Loki waited a few moments before setting down his coffee, then quickly followed.

* * *

 

Tony pulled his jacket closer as he walked down the street. For being so exclusive, this restaurant was packed. And he couldn’t even remember where he parked. He tripped and stumbled forward as he stepped on a rock. _Great job, Tony. One too many._ He swallowed thickly and wished he still had his drink. It was so warm. He paused as he was trying to steady himself. _It_ was here again.

Tony knew _it_ was there, watching him. He had felt it a few weeks ago, after a night out with the Avengers. The quiet steps followed him from the bar, all the way to Stark Tower. And he had felt _it_ ever since. Whether it was the soft steps, unintelligible murmurs, or just the feeling of eyes watching him. It came and went.

He wasn’t _scared_ , not at all. But, he was getting pretty fucking pissed. No matter what he did, he never caught anyone and neither did JARVIS. Being drunk didn’t help him calm down, either. He turned around to face the dark street, a car quickly driving by. “Listen here, asshole. I don’t appreciate you following me!”

Loki blinked at Stark, close enough to touch him, definitely close enough to smell the overwhelming scent of alcohol. “You better fucking show yourself!” The mortals eyes darted to the right. To the left. Back. “I’m not playing around! Do you know who I am?”

Loki couldn’t help it, “Enlighten me.”

Tony immediately stiffened. That voice was unmistakable. And too close. He took a step back. “Loki.” And just like that, he was there, not two feet in front of Tony. He gave a fake sigh.

“How could you tell?”

“Someone better have spiked my drink.” Tony blinked a few times. Loki frowned and shook his head, looking concerned. Tony couldn’t really tell if it was real. He doubted it.

“I didn’t see anyone do that. Are you okay, Stark? You look a bit shaken.” Tony really wished he brought his portable repulsors. Loki took a step forward.

“You’re dead. You aren’t real.” He knew it was a desperate, hopeless thought.

“Oh, Stark. I’m sure you’ll find that I am very much real.”


End file.
